<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New Year, Do Me by picimadar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29112915">New Year, Do Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/picimadar/pseuds/picimadar'>picimadar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gundam Wing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#allHolidaysMatter, F/F, FF, Gals being pals, PWP, Rebound, wlw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:09:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29112915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/picimadar/pseuds/picimadar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorothy and Relena's dates to the NYE ball bail- what are a couple of single gals to do?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dorothy Catalonia/Relena Peacecraft, Past Heero Yuy/Relena Peacecraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Gundam Wing Holiday Matters 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>New Year, Do Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/flayrie/gifts">flayrie</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I insist you tell me what colour you’re planning to wear. Immediately.” Dorothy’s voice was clipped; Relena stopped typing and palmed her phone from where it was pinned between her ear and shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would that even matter? We both know you’re going to wear black.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what will our Dove of Peace wear, white?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus, no.” Relena’s nose wrinkled as she stood and padded over to her hotel suite’s closet. “How formal is the event again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quite,” Dorothy said. “Turn on your video and show me what your stylist chose.” Relena sighed and took her phone down to turn on the video feed before showing Dorothy her oversized closet; her friend cooed for a moment before she gasped “ooh, that one there!” as Relena ran her hand through the different designated dresses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Relena pursed her lips. “I really don’t prefer green.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It will look fabulous on you. Go and put it on right now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not about to model it for you over the phone,” Relena muttered. “I’m not even sure I’ll be attending tomorrow after all. Zavier isn’t able to attend anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Relena swore she </span>
  <em>
    <span>heard</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dorothy roll her eyes through the phone. “Relena you can’t simply decline an invitation because </span>
  <em>
    <span>some man</span>
  </em>
  <span> has decided he won’t attend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, are you going?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She heard Dorothy hum to herself, deliberating. “... I’m not sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because </span>
  <em>
    <span>some man</span>
  </em>
  <span> isn’t accompanying you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He claims he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>sick</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Dorothy sighed, “just like your date. Tell me you’ll come with me, instead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, as your date?” She dropped the skirt for a moment before reaching back out to feel the fabric fall through her hands again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Relena sighed. “I’m tired, Dororthy. I’d be just as happy staying in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Relena, you and I both know that isn’t an option. This is yet another major networking opportunity and you’re about to tell me that you’ll simply whither at home because some man’s inferior immune function has made that decision </span>
  <em>
    <span>for</span>
  </em>
  <span> you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me?” Relena glared into the phone camera. Dorothy’s light laughter tinkled through the speaker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want people to think that you rely on the company of a man to make an appearance? You stand on your own, Relena. Perhaps you need to remind yourself of that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dorothy knew exactly how to push Relena’s buttons, especially when it came to her reputation and strength. Dororthy was right, of course; it was a necessity that Relena attend this new year’s eve party, if for no other reason than to show the crowd of old-money patrons who continued to provide the ESUN with funding, sponsorship and positive attention that she also respected their timeless traditionalistic ways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” Relena snatched the dress out of the closet by the hanger and looked it over as she saw Dorothy grin; it was a deep emerald evening gown with sleeves made of lace that bridged into a false high neckline, the plunging bust of the gown covered by the same lace providing an illusion of modesty. Relena pursed her lips again, slipping it back into her closet and bidding her friend goodnight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next day, she had help preparing herself for the event; once they finished their dedicated work, she stepped out of her chair and up to a full length mirror to check herself over. The skirt of the gown draped down around her feet, the satiny finish lending to the dark color. She wore some of her heirloom jewelry, a necklace and matching earrings that set off the same sparkling deep green colour as the dress. Her hair was pulled up into intricate braids that nestled at the nape of her neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look wonderful, miss,” her stylist said, “I completely forgot you were gifted this dress. It brings out the greenish bit in your eyes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I forgot about it as well,” Relena murmured, turning a little in front of the room to check her makeup and the back of the dress. “It is beautiful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a custom piece,” they heard, and all four turned to see Dorothy walking in. “A local designer, quite popular over the past few years. It must have been made especially for you; it fits you incredibly well.” She stepped into the room, her black gloved hands clasped in front of her, holding a black clutch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her dress was similar to Relena’s, a straight black evening gown with a matte, enticingly rich fabric and a plunging neckline. The back of the dress was equally revealing, and Dorothy’s hair was down with the ends curled inward slightly, providing a sort of covering for all the skin the dress exposed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve all done wonderful work,” she murmured, stepping up to take a close look at Relena’s hair and makeup. Dorothy smiled and reached out to tuck one stand of Relena’s deliberately loose bangs behind her ear; the velvet textured glove grazed her skin and Relena felt herself shiver, turning her face away. “Some gloves, I think, and she should be all set!” Dorothy’s hand fell away quickly and the assistants scrambled to find the last few accessories before helping the ladies into their coats and wishing them a happy new year.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their limousine was outside waiting for them as they left the hotel, a typical black model. “Not the gold one, today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dorothy’s face soured. “I was forced to retire it last week.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A true tragedy.” Relena smiled as her friend glowered. “I’m sorry, I know how you felt about that car.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing may ever measure up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two climbed inside and rode along in silence a moment before Relena asked “What happened to your date?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?” Dorothy was rapidly typing away on her phone. “Oh,” she said, waving a hand, “he’s sick. Some sort of stomach flu.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It must be going around.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apparently.” Dorothy tapped her phone a few more times before sighing and tossing her phone back into her clutch. “You musn’t be worrying about Zavier. Who was he, some Minister’s son?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He seemed nice,” Relena began, and her brow creased as Dorothy scoffed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A rebound is a rebound,” her friend said airly, waving a hand in the air. “As much as you may suddenly love the idea of a palate cleanser, you can do better than some nobody like him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And your date was some fascinating man of international regard, I assume.” The pair scowled gently at each other before Dorothy smiled and looked back out the window. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose I have a remarkably high bar for what would be considered ‘interesting’.” Dorothy glanced back at Relena. “With company like this, I’m not sure I can be blamed for that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The limousine slowed to a stop as Dorothy finished speaking; the driver was at Relena’s door a moment later, offering to help her out. Relena stammered a thank you as she stepped out of the car, the clicks, calls for attention and flashing lights of nearby photographers covering up her nerves. Dorothy stepped out of the car and nodded to her, smiling as she walked past to go and enter the venue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a large formal hall as Relena had expected; she had attended numerous such functions in her youth and continued to in her tenure within the ESUN. Their heels made echoing taps off the meticulously polished marble as they walked past a few other latecomers still milling in the foyer. When they reached the doors some attendants stepped forward to check their coats. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Smile, Relena,” Dorothy murmured, her voice silken as she leaned into her companion’s ear, reaching a gloved hand down to thread her fingers through Relena’s. Their hands intertwined, Relena startled slightly as Dorothy pulled her through the doors to the main hall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The party was already in full swing and the two stopped for a moment to revel in the sight and sound of hundreds of guests milling about the massive hall. Their speech was incomprehensible from so far but the voices of the many gathered along with the backing of a string quartet gave the room a loud, busy sound that covered the pair’s belated entrance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ladies and gentlemen,” the master of ceremonies announced, “it is only half an hour until midnight! Let’s continue our dances!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>People quickly began to pair off and Relena released a held breath as the quartet changed to a brisk waltz. She went to step away toward the line of tables when she felt Dorothy’s hand resist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really never took you for a wallflower.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s just embarrassing, being here on my own when I was expecting a partner.” Relena felt a small pang of sadness as Dorothy’s hand slipped away from hers. Her friend reached out to a nearby waiter, pointing to his tray before smiling and taking two glasses of clear champagne from him; she passed one glass to Relena before reaching out to tap the rim of their glasses together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re unused to being alone.” Dorothy watched as her friend took a small sip of the light amber liquid and she raised her own glass and took a generous drink. “That’s understandable. You can learn from the best.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And naturally </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> the best.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Naturally.” The pair watched each other over the tops of their glasses for a moment, taking second sips before Relena’s cheeks flushed and she looked away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Relena said, turning toward the rest of the room. “Black does look wonderful on you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t it?” Dorothy preened, gazing out over the pairs of patrons dancing. “Come on, let’s circulate. I can’t simply stand here looking this good and not be seen by everyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two women meandered around the crowd together, at times called apart by different members of Parliament wanting to mention a recent project, or quiet members of a fallen Romefeller wishing both ladies a happy new year. They would both catch the other’s eye at times and make their way back to each others’ side as the crowd waxed and waned between songs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she conversed with a few old contacts, Dorothy caught a glimpse of Relena’s countenance out of the corner of her eye; her friend’s shoulders were rounded, her face pinched as she stared intently at her phone screen before finally looking up. Relena met Dorothy’s intense look for a second before glancing down, grimacing hard and turning away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, you’ll have to excuse me,” Dorothy said quickly, stepping away to follow after Relena. They ended up in the bathroom and Dorothy quickly nodded a ‘hello’ to the attendant before taking a glance to see if anyone else was inside, but it appeared empty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Relena had stepped into a stall and shut the door behind her, </span>
  <em>
    <span>tsk</span>
  </em>
  <span>ing and sighing as Dorothy heard her wrestle with her skirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could help you,” Dorothy said, her voice sing-song as she leaned against the door to the stall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dorothy attempted to give her a bit of privacy and stepped away to look at her own phone, but nothing was drawing her attention so much as whatever message Relena had just received. After a few moments, Dorothy gave the stall door a sharp knock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come out of there, Relena.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m in the middle of something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it him?” Her question was met with dead silence. “Open this door right now and let me see.” There was a small </span>
  <em>
    <span>click</span>
  </em>
  <span> and Dorothy stepped inside. Relena was standing by the toilet staring at her phone; her makeup remained pristine but her expression was clouded. “He messaged you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Relena nodded without taking her eyes off of her phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Relena, you can’t give in to this ridiculous on-and-off,” Dorothy sighed. “You know exactly how this will go.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Relena sighed and dropped her hands for a moment, playing with the edges of her skirt. “I know it.” She looked up at Dorothy for a moment before turning away again as she brought the phone back up to reading height and opened the message.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Relena, don’t,” Dorothy chided, stepping into Relena’s space, putting her hands over Relena’s shoulders. Relena felt Dorothy’s breath against her neck and shuddered but couldn’t help but stare at the text message on her phone screen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to say </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> be about to message him back,” Dorothy laughed, reaching out and snatching the phone out of Relena’s hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dorothy, give it back,” Relena blurted out with wide eyes, darting forward to try and grab her phone, but she jumped as the rest of the partygoers began chanting the customary countdown.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Ten! Nine! Eight!’ </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m afraid I simply can’t do that, Relena,” Dorothy said firmly, and after a half second of hesitation, she tossed the phone into the toilet.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Seven!’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dorothy! </span>
  <em>
    <span>What the hell!?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Six! Five! Four!’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>They could hear the group outside countdown their last few seconds of the year- ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>three, two, one</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” just as Dorothy quickly stepped forward, grasped Relena’s face in her hands and smiled as she leaned in and pressed her lips against those awaiting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dorothy could feel the squeak Relena let out as their lips touched and she smiled, bemused that she’d not only managed to shock her friend, but that Relena still hadn’t pulled away. Relena finally took a gasp of a breath and pushed against Dorothy’s chest, separating them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What </span>
  <em>
    <span>the hell</span>
  </em>
  <span> are you doing?” she panted, turning to look down into the bowl of the toilet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you have to kiss </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone</span>
  </em>
  <span> at midnight,” Dorothy said breezily, stepping back to open the door of the stall. “Otherwise, your whole year will be off on the wrong foot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, says whom?” Relena muttered, cursing a little more under her breath as she gingerly grabbed her phone from the toilet and stomped back out to the mirror. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some old man who thought he was important, I’m sure.” Dorothy leaned over the sink to gaze in the mirror as she reapplied her lip gloss, watching Relena take towels from the awaiting attendant and dry off her phone. “It seems like the kiss has started your year off properly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Relea hissed, still drying her phone. “And how’s that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“By letting him </span>
  <em>
    <span>go.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She paused, watching the other woman tap her phone against the towel and try to restart it. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> left </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. So </span>
  <em>
    <span>leave</span>
  </em>
  <span> him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They waited there as Relena tried to revive her phone, but the screen remained black. “Christ Alive, Dorothy! I had so many contacts and photos on this thing!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dorothy leaned back against the counter as she reached out to run a hand down Relena’s cheek. “Preventer tracks your every move,” she murmured, “they will have all your photos and contacts.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Relena found herself leaning into her friend’s touch, closing her eyes before they heard the bathroom door hinges whine as someone joined them. Both women snapped back, Relena turning toward the mirror and grabbing tissue to bat at the corners of her eyes discreetly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should head back out to the party,” Dorothy murmured, “and say goodnight.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Relena nodded before discarding her tissue and thanking the attendant as they left. Dorothy thanked her as well, pausing briefly to issue her a careful questioning glare. The attendant shook her head and turned her eyes away. Satisfied, Dorothy continued on to find Relena had paused just outside the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on,” Dorothy said, taking Relena’s hand before it was snatched back away. Relena stared up at Dorothy, her cheeks flushed while her friend continued to grin. “There are those we should see before we head back to the hotel. Come along and say Happy New Year.” She and Relena made their rounds, independently and together, wishing their peers a happy new year before the crowd began to dwindle. Dorothy watched carefully as Relena wrapped her arms around herself, one still holding up her nth glass of champagne as she glanced around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come along, Relena,” she murmured, “it’s time we left.” Relena nodded and followed Dorothy as they made their way to the foyer, collecting their coats.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ride back to their hotel was mostly silent; Dorothy typed away briskly on her phone while Relena tucked her hands into her coat and leaned her head against the door, staring out the window. Relena found after a few moments that she’d lost interest in the passing cityscape and instead found herself watching Dorothy, admiring the way the cool blue light from Dorothy’s phone softly lit her face as the woman smiled out of one corner of her mouth and scrolled carefully through messages. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve arrived, misses,” the driver said quietly, but Relena still jumped slightly when the door next to her opened from the outside a moment later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” she said, taking the offered hand to stand up. Her balance wavered for a moment but the driver kindly took a firm hold of her hand as she centered herself on her heels; Relena blushed as she thanked him again before walking as quickly as she could inside. Dorothy was in pursuit, thanking her driver before dashing after her friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy New Year!” the concierge said warmly, “did the two mademoiselles have a lovely evening?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wonderful, Theo,” Dorothy said as she caught up to Relena. “I think we’re looking to relax a bit before we head to bed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I would be happy to help!” The concierge stepped around to his computer for a moment. “I highly recommend the sauna between your suites. It is a wonderful way to relax and contemplate and… spend some time ‘renewing’ yourself after an evening out.” He glanced knowingly between the two women and smiled. “Your key cards will grant you access for the evening. Have a good night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” the two women said kindly before they headed to the elevator. The quick ride took them up to the floor that held their two hotel suites. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on over to mine,” Dorothy said, gesturing, and Relena nodded and followed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sauna sounds fantastic right now,” Relena said, discarding her clutch and dead phone on the entryway table of Dorothy’s suite. Just as she reached up to take off her coat, she felt her gloved fingers brush against Dorothy’s. The other woman stepped up before her, Dorothy’s black gloved hands at Relena’s throat, carefully unfastening the few eyelets and stepping back to pull the coat off Relena’s shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Agreed. Get changed up in that bathroom and let’s go.” She pointed to a second bedroom area before stepping away, throwing Relena’s coat over a nearby chair and leaving for her own room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Within a few moments, Relena had found her way out of her evening gown while wrapping her body in a towel and pulling on one of the thick, white robes the hotel provided. She cursed under her breath a few times as she coaxed the pins and braids out of her hair, raking her fingers through it a few times before pulling it into a simple twist atop her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She made her way out into the hall and down to where the shared amenities were kept, clutching her robe around her. The sauna appeared to be operating as promised, a faint smell of eucalyptus emanating from the door. Relena waited around for a little looking back down the hallway before deciding to shed her robe, hang it on the provided hooks and head inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her tight grip on her towel faltered for half a second as she realized that Dorothy was in fact already inside, lounging on a chaise-shaped section, fully nude. “Sorry,” Dorothy said chipperly, “I was ready and I figured you’d just come in once you were.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh I…” Relena looked around self-consciously. “I had to take down my hair.” She grabbed the provided pitcher and poured some water over the hot stones, watching the steam start to rise before she sat down in the middle of the bench. She kept catching herself stealing glances over at her companion. Dorothy lounged with her long legs stretched out, taking a moment to languidly cross and uncross her legs. She let her body sink further into the chair; Relena watched, realizing she </span>
  <em>
    <span>should</span>
  </em>
  <span> look away as Dorothy drew one hand up to run over her hair, piled into a lazy bun atop her head; her back lengthened and Dorothy pushed her chest out for a moment as she stretched and repositioned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is absolutely perfect.” Dorothy breathed, her eyes closed, a small smile on her face. Relena jumped as she heard her friend’s voice and quickly moved her gaze away, readjusting her towel and trying to get comfortable from her seat on the bench. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” Dorothy said, her one eye partially opening to spy on her friend. “Please tell me that Heero isn’t the only man you’ve been with, after all this time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Relena scoffed. “As if that’s any of your business.” She looked up just as Dorothy swung her legs over and turned to face her; Dorothy’s new position pressed her breasts together as she grabbed the sides of her chaise. </span>
</p><p><span>“It could be,” Dorothy said, her grin widening. “Seems like an awful waste.” She watched a bead of sweat make its way down Relena’s neck as her friend rolled her eyes. “And you were willing to rebound with </span><em><span>Zavier</span></em> <em><span>Janssen</span></em><span>.”</span></p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have to listen to this.” Relena crossed and uncrossed her legs again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but I think you will.” Dorothy smiled slowly and moved to sit next to her friend. “We both know you’re only pretending not to see. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>haven’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> thought about it?” Relena swallowed as she felt Dorothy move closer, the other woman’s breath warming the edge of her ear. “Not even a little? When you’re alone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Relena cleared her throat. “What are you talking about?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Relena, don’t play stupid.” Dorothy smiled. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Me</span>
  </em>
  <span>, obviously.” Relena looked away and swallowed for a moment before she met her friend’s gaze; Dorothy was staring at her intently, her eyebrows raised and her lips turned up in her signature smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your heart is racing,” Dorothy murmured, “I can see it, here,” she murmured, and Relena’s breath hitched as Dorothy’s fingers ran down the side of her throat. “I bet I can feel it.” Relena reflexively pulled her towel tighter over her chest. “Not there, silly.” Dorothy reached down and, with the help of the light sheen of water and sweat on their skin, slid her hand against the crease between Relena’s hip and her thigh, her fingers following the line down to Relena’s apex. “I meant here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dorothy,” Relena murmured, her eyes flashing open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, the symbolic protest,” Dorothy said, circling her fingers further around Relena’s thigh, feeling the warmth of her pussy as she pressed her thumb into Relena’s hip. “Kiss me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Relena obeyed, tilting her head up and reaching to wrap one arm over Dorothy’s shoulder. Their lips met in a kiss nothing like their first one in the ballroom bathroom; Dororthy opened her mouth and slid her tongue over Relena’s lips; she gasped a breath as Dorothy turned her hand in to begin running her palm over Relena’s mound. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dorothy, wait,” she said, exhaling her gasp and pulling back out of Dorothy’s embrace.“Not here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dorothy stopped, tilting her head and giving Relena a peck on the lips. “Come shower.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Relena swallowed again as they stepped out of the sauna. The cool air was a little sobering and she paused for a second before she felt Dorothy’s hand gently grasp her chin, tilting her head up to press a proper kiss against Relena’s lips. As they parted Dorothy reached and grabbed Relena’s hand, leading her back into the suite and into the bathroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a generously sized glass walled shower inside, and Dorothy tapped a finger against a small display built into the wall, hmming to herself while Relena stood, her hand fiddling with the edge of her towel. Her gaze wandered over the shower area for a little while before Dorothy’s small, dissatisfied </span>
  <em>
    <span>tsk</span>
  </em>
  <span> made her glance and see Dorothy press a hand on her hip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dorothy’s skin was glistening from the sauna and Relena’s eyes settled on the two perfect dimples at the base of Dorothy’s spine. Relena reached up and untucked the top of her towel, pulling it off of her back and turning to throw it over the bar nearby; just as she did, the shower started; she turned and saw Dorothy step into the stream of water, careful to keep her long hair bundled atop her head and dry. Dorothy had a small bar of soap in hand and lathered it in her hands quickly before running them over her body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Relena caught herself staring again, this time stepping forward. One side of Dorothy’s mouth quirked as she watched Relena out of the corner of her eye, stepping aside slightly so that Relena could enter the shower. Relena closed her eyes a second, stepping into the stream and letting the water run over her neck and down her body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dorothy reached out and ran her soapy hands over Relena’s shoulders and down her back, cooing quietly as she stepped closer to run her hands down over Relena’s hips. Relena jumped a little as Dorothy reached down to cup and squeeze her firm rear, turning her head back to see Dorothy smiling again. “You have an incredible ass,” Dorothy sighed, letting her hands travel around Relena’s hips to spread soap across her thighs and lower abdomen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Relena turned forward again as Dorothy’s hands quickly moved away; Dorothy moved close enough that her breasts were pressed lightly against Relena’s back, trapping some of the running water in the dam their skin created. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should rinse together,” Dorothy said quietly, her hands still running over Relena’s flat stomach before reaching up to cup both her breasts. “Save water, save the whales, or whatever.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both chuckled slightly as Relena turned in Dorothy’s arms, enjoying the sensation of their soapy skin gliding against each other before the water quickly washed it away. She looked up into Dorothy’s crystal blue eyes and smiled before Dorothy reached behind them and turned the water off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pair stepped out and grabbed towels, drying off their bodies and wrapping themselves up quickly before Relena followed Dorothy back to her suite. Once inside, Dorothy crossed the room to the mini bar. “Climb into bed,” she called, pouring them two glasses of sparkling water. “I’m coming in, too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Relena climbed into the king sized bed as Dorothy came back and handed her a glass of water. Thanking Dorothy quietly, Relena shifted to sit up against the headboard and taking a deep drink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there anything else you want?” Dorothy asked, peering over her glass at Relena, her eyes drifting downward over her friend’s bare legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do</span>
  <em>
    <span> you</span>
  </em>
  <span> want?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to fuck you, of course,” Dororthy said, getting up on her knees to put her glass of water on the side table before pivoting back toward Relena. “I thought that would be obvious.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She perched in front of her friend, rubbing one hand against Relena’s thigh, grabbing it gently while she pulled off her towel and tossed it off the bed with a flourish. Relena felt herself frown as Dorothy’s hands moved to pull the clip out of her own hair; her breasts bounced against her chest as Dorothy shook her long hair out before leaning forward onto her palms and leaning her face in toward Relena. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should I make it more obvious?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Relena’s hands reached up and she grazed her thumbs across Dorothy’s sharp cheekbones as she pulled her legs in and got onto her knees. They kissed again and Relena felt the warmth of Dorothy’s part sigh, part moan against her face; she felt Dorothy’s lips turn up in a smile as her friend reached down to pull away Relena’s towel. Relena’s eyes opened for half a second before closing again as she felt Dorothy’s touch meander across the skin of her hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dorothy moved up the bed, trying to coax Relena into reclining back against the plush mattress; Relena pressed one arm back, using her palm to hold her bodyweight as her free hand grazed Dorothy’s hip, running up her side. Relena lay back against the pillows as Dorothy lay down against her, wrapping one leg around one of Relena’s while the pair continued to kiss and explore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe we’ve never done this,” Relena breathed, her eyes closed as she felt Dorothy’s skin against hers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And to think, you may never have had the opportunity had poor Zavier not gotten sick.” Dorothy glanced up to Relena’s eyes as she felt her partner’s body freeze; Relena looked down and glared at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew it.” Dorothy followed suit and froze, balking as Relena continued to stare at her while gritting out, “I never said he was sick.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She used Dorothy’s moment of surprise to wrap her leg around Dorothy’s hip and leveraged her weight to roll them over. Relena had forgotten how close they were to the edge of the bed and she bit back a shriek as both women fell off the side. Dorothy growled as Relena scrambled and managed to catch herself on her knee and outstretched hand, pinning Dorothy to the floor beneath her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was a little rude,” Dorothy said while Relena scoffed, settling back and sitting against Dorothy’s hips. “I think I can forgive you, though.” Dorothy’s wandering hands reached up Relena’s body and pressed her palms to Relena’s ribcage, enjoying the feeling of her beating heart under her palm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been manipulating me.” Relena’s tone and her expression were flat as Dorothy finally dragged her eyes up to meet her icy glare. “You’ve been doing it all night.” Dorothy pressed herself up from the floor, sitting up to her full height while keeping Relena’s gaze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re holding the reins, Relena,” Dorothy said quietly, watching as her breath moved through the fringe of Relena’s hair. “You can walk away any time, if you want.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dorothy’s breath hitched as she felt Relena’s hands reach up and thread her fingers into the back of Dorothy’s long hair. She tilted her head back instinctively and sighed, “but if you’re enjoying yourself so much, I can get you the crop to match instead?” She opened her eyes just long enough to see Relena’s eyes narrow; they closed again quickly as she felt Relena’s lips against her neck, her hands still caught in Dorothy’s incredibly long hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know when you’re being manipulated, Relena. I may have poisoned Zavier-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-Poisoned him?” Relena exclaimed, pulling Dorothy’s hair to make the taller woman look her in the eye. Dorothy rolled her eyes, sighing as she felt the tension in her hair pull against her neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only a little,” she retorted, “he’ll be fine… I mean, by Tuesday, he’ll be fine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two stared at each other for another moment, panting, before Dorothy felt Relena start letting her hair slip back through her fingers. “I’m not sure how to be okay with this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just don’t think about it.” Relena rolled her eyes, dropping her hands to her sides. “I can help you with that part, if you want.” Dorothy’s lips curled up again and she leaned in to kiss Relena before moving to extract herself. “Come back into bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Relena climbed in and Dorothy followed suit; Relena went to reach out for Dorothy’s hips but Dorothy pulled away, instead pushing Relena off balance and onto her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Let </span>
  </em>
  <span>me,” Dorothy commanded, pushing down again against Relena’s shoulder before leaning over and opening the bedside table. After a few rustling noises, Dorothy peered back at Relena over her shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Toys?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you’d come prepared.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Relena, you can’t chastise me for having a plan and also for being prepared,” Dorothy pretended to pout. “Hardly fair.” She took out a small pinkbullet vibrator and clicked it on and off experimentally. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have an armada in there,” Relena said, peering over the edge of the bed at the drawer before Dorothy pushed her back. “You saving the rest for yourself?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you just seem like the type that needs a... personal touch.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dorothy leaned down and kissed Relena’s neck before moving lower as she ran her fingers over Relena’s center and then dipped them inside, her free hand moving to press the vibrator over Relena’s pearl. Dorothy smiled, nipping her teeth against the soft skin of Relena’s belly as her partner rolled her hips and gasped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Too soon, Dorothy pulled the vibrator away, kissing her way up Relena’s abdomen, her right hand still precisely dragging her fingertips along Relena’s hot spot. Relena let out a soft moan of frustration, opening her eyes to see Dorothy’s hair curtain around her face while she ducked and kissed Relena’s breast. Her tongue and lips found their way to her nipple; Doroth let out a breathy laugh as she bit it lightly and felt Relena’s hips buck against her hand, Relena letting out a loud moan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Relena reached up and wound her fingers into Dorothy’s hair again, holding her head in her hands as Dorothy continued to pleasure her. Dorothy used a thumb to stroke against Relena’s clit and increased the pace until she felt the hand in her hair start to relax; sitting back, she took her thumb away and smiled as Relena’s eyes opened to a glare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dorothy-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me what you need,” Dorothy murmured, curling her fingers inside Relena’s canal. Relena gasped and moaned before glaring again. “I’m sorry, Miss Relena,” Dorothy practically growled, “but it’s an absolute requirement.” She held the vibrator against the tender skin next to Relena’s swollen clit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, Dorothy,” Relena moaned, her pitch increasing. “I want more!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dorothy’s hand shifted and brought the vibrator overtop Relena’s center. When Relena’s eyes opened they met Dorothy’s, and they quickly closed again as her body contracted; she cried out as Dorothy pulled away the vibrator but continued stroking her fingertips along Relena’s velvetine walls, feeling them clench around her fingers. Relena moaned and reached down, grabbing Dorothy’s wrist to stop her before lying back and sighing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus Christ,” Relena murmured, brushing her hair off of her face. She kept her eyes closed for a few moments as she felt Dorothy settle into the bed alongside her; Relena turned her body over to face her companion and reached out to run her fingertips along Dorothy’s hip. “How shall I repay you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Dorothy said, clasping her hands on her chest. “There is this company acquisition about to happen between-” Relena leaned in and kissed the corner of Dorothy’s mouth; Dorothy stopped talking and leaned in, reaching up to pull Relena’s head closer to hers, crushing their lips together for a moment before she felt Relena’s tongue against her lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you prefer?” Relena asked, and Dorothy sat up so she could reach over and grab her favourite toy from the bedside table drawer. Relena cooed, pressing one of the settings buttons on the black rabbit vibrator. “Saving the </span>
  <em>
    <span>best</span>
  </em>
  <span> for yourself?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” Dorothy settled back onto her elbows, spreading her legs and reaching down to rub her natural lubrication around. Relena took the invitation and rubbed the thick head of the dildo across Dorothy’s pussy before pressing the head inside; she withdrew it before thrusting it in further experimentally, letting Dorothy’s body adjust to the stimulation.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Second button,” Dorothy murmured, and Relena pressed it. Relena could feel the dildo whirring in her hand as the head began to move; Dorothy sighed as she threw her head back. Relena repositioned carefully, holding the vibrator in one hand and guiding it in and out of Dorothy’s pussy slowly as she straddled Dorothy’s one leg and leaned forward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She let Dorothy feel her breath against her neck and watched her eyes flutter open; Dorothy moaned again as Relena leaned in to kiss up her neck and take Dorothy’s lips. She felt the humm of Dorothy’s next moan while kissing her, her free hand reaching beside them to pin Dorothy’s wrist against the bed. With a quick </span>
  <em>
    <span>click</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Relena turned the vibrator to a higher frequency, exhaling a quick laugh when Dorothy moaned sharply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Relena alternated between trying to catch Dorothy’s lips and kissing down along her neck, one hand carefully keeping Dorothy’s wrist imprisoned against the bed, her right thigh similarly pinning Dorothy’s leg; Dorothy panted a few times as Relena worked the dildo into her pussy, using the motion of the automated head to provoke further keening moans from her partner’s throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, yes,” Dorothy groaned, “yes!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Relena smiled as she felt Dorothy’s pinned hand grip the sheets.   Her orgasm rippled through her body, Dorothy’s free hand reaching up to grab the pillow next to her head as her hips rotated and ground against the vibrator. As her frantic motions and breathing slowed, Relena slowly pulled the dildo out and clicked it off, letting go of Dorothy’s wrist and moving back to lay down next to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The both settled into a familiar silence as Dorothy’s breathing slowed and she turned onto her side, stroking her fingers over the bare skin of Relena’s hip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, brunch later?” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Big thank you to @ASpecialUnicorn for betaing and @Cookami and @Flayrie for cheering me on!</p>
<p>Second chapter to come.... when I finish a few other projects!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>